1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towable fluid reaction structures and more particularly pertains to a steerable swimmer towing device for towing a swimmer behind a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towable fluid reaction structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, towable fluid reaction structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art towable fluid reaction structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,085; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,953; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,322; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,066; U.S. Design Pat. No. 315,771; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 265,898.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a steerable swimmer towing device for towing a swimmer behind a boat which includes a planar member having a line anchor coupled thereto for securing to a tow line extending behind a beat, with handle apertures directed through the planar member and a steering fin extending from a bottom surface of the planar member such that a swimmer can articulate the planar member to steer and dive within the water when being towed behind a boat.
In these respects, the steerable swimmer towing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of towing a swimmer behind a boat.